The Perfect Deal
by KlainesDarknessChalet
Summary: Elizabeth Hummel only wanted one thing in life...Her son to fall in love...and shes been there along his journey...he just didnt know...ONE SHOT!


Elizabeth Hummel wanted one thing from life and that was for her little boy to fall in love.  
She didn't know she was going to die when he was 8.  
She didn't know she wasn't going to be there in the flesh.  
But she knew she'd be there in spirit.  
She knew he'd find love.

She watch him grow.  
She watched him smile.  
She watched him cry.  
She watched him come out.( She always knew)  
And when Kurt was 17 years old,  
She watched him fall in love.

Blaine Anderson was once of a kind in her eyes.  
She helped Blaine you see.  
In a way no one would know.  
She made sure him being a 'mentor' of her little boy come before him acting on his feeling.

What no one but Blaine himself and all of the spirits in the world knew...  
Is that Blaine fell for Kurt on that staircase.  
He felt it with the slightest touch of Kurt's hand.  
And that's how Elizabeth knew he was the one.

She helped them on their journey.  
They just couldn't see she was always there, but she was.  
She always was.

She watched everything...  
Apart from bits a mother wouldn't want to see.  
But other then that she watched it all.  
Every hug, kiss, smile, tear and laugh.  
She was with them.

She made a deal.  
You see Kurt may not believe in God,  
but she was up there.  
She made a deal that when Kurt and Blaine fall in the deepest form of love, she would be able to see them, with them seeing her.

This brought her to the choir room, one Thursday afternoon.

Blaine and Kurt started to sing 'Perfect' to Santana.  
But in their hearts, it was to eachother.

When they sung the last line, the world stopped.

_"You are perfect to me."_

Kurt and Blaine stared at eachother, waiting for the applause, but it didn't come.  
They looked towards everyone and saw what looked like some sort of freeze screen.

"B-Blaine, what the fuck is going on?" Kurt whispered.

"Language, young man." Came a voice of someone they didn't know.  
They both turned around and just froze themselves...

What felt like a million years later, Kurt spoke...

"Mum?" He whispered.  
His mum was dead, she died 9 years ago! But this woman looks exactly the same.  
Who would play some sick joke like this?

"Its me baby..." She whispered.

Blaine stood still shocked. Hand clasped tightly with Kurts...  
"Its not, isit Kurt? Thats-thats not your mum right?"

Kurt had tears streaming down his face, he didn't know what to believe, so he asked one. Simple. Question.

"When I was 3-" he got cut off...  
"You asked for sensible heels."  
He stared dumbfounded...

"Kurt, Blaine. I know this must be a lot to take it, but its me."  
She looked over to Kurt, her eyes brimming with tears...  
"I missed you so much, Ko-ko."

Kurt broke down, it was her. Only she knew that name.  
Only her.  
Only HIS mum.

"Can-can I touch, ya-you?" He stammered.

She opened her arms and motioned him forward. He let go of Blaine's hand and jumped straight into her waiting arms.

"Your so grown up. My little man. All grown up." She constantly whispered. Petting his hair down with her hand.

"Mum, why are you here? HOW are you here? This can't be possible?" Kurt whispered.

"You see baby, I asked for one thing in life and that was for you to fall in love. But I also made a deal.  
I've been watching over you two boys."  
She motioned for Blaine to step forward, which he did, holding her free hand.  
"I've watched every moment, from the staircase to now. "  
She chuckled to herself...  
"Well, I may have skipped a few bits. If you know what I mean."  
She nudged Kurt who turned bright red.  
"Its alright, Kurt. You're in love. And that takes me back to the deal I made."

Kurt and Blaine stared at her in awe, they still couldn't believe she was here...

"I asked to be here the moment you two fell in the deepest love. And I asked for you to be able to talk to me. And you can baby, you can hear me, and you don't know how much it means to hear you respond to me.  
I hear you all the time, when you visit my grave...  
I even remember the time you brought Blaine to meet me.  
I was so proud of you Ko-Ko. And I'm so proud of you aswell Blaine."

By now all three were openly crying, but with smiles on their faces.

She wrapped her arms around them both and whispered...

"I love you, Kurt. I love you too, Blaine. And I just want you to know, their you're made for eachother.  
You are perfect, in every way, shape, form. Just in everything, you're perfect."

She looked directly at Blaine and took his warm hand in her cold one...

"Blaine, you are a amazing man. And I just want you to know, you have every blessing to be with my baby. I just want one thing..."

"Any-anything, Mrs Hummel, anything." Blaine whispered as he wiped his tears with his free hand.

"You make sure to take care of Kurt okay? There's only so much I can do from above, the rest is for you, your friends, Burt & Carole okay?"

"I promise, Mrs Hummel, I promise with all that I am." He smiled as she hugged him tight.  
"Always the dapper one Blaine." She whispered in his ear and he chuckled.

She looked back to Kurt was standing there tearing streaming down his face like a shower, with one of the biggest smiles he's ever had on his face...

"Baby..." She took his hands...  
"I know you thought I wouldn't approve of Blaine, but I do. So, so much. He's everything I've ever wanted you to have."

"You knew I was gay?" He whispered.

"Hunny, no one asks for sensible heels at the age of free, unless their gunna be a little diva." She smiled as wiped some tears from his face.

"I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you okay? You've grown to be the perfect man I always knew you would be.  
I love you so much, I always have and I always will. I want you to know that, Kurt. I'm always with you even if you can't see me. So if you're ever alone and you just need to let it out, remember, I'm listening."  
She was crying now, along with her only son..  
"You make me smile everyday, just by being you.  
I wish I could have been there for you, more then in spirit. But that's what you've got Blaine for okay? He's your rock now."  
She looked between both boys...  
"I'll always love you both...forever and always. No matter what."

"I love you so much mum." Kurt weeped.  
"I've missed you every day, I needed you.  
But you're right.  
I've got Blaine. I'll always have Blaine. But I'll always have you aswell. You'll be right where you've always been..."

"In your heart, to the left. Because I'll always be there, even after death." they said in unison.

Elizabeth got up and gave one last hug to Blaine.  
She turned to Kurt who buried himself deep into her arms...  
"I really don't want you to go mum. I've never wanted you to go. I love you!"  
"I know, " she cooed,  
"But remember, I love you too. And I'll always be in your heart. Always."

And just like that she was gone.  
Kurt turned to Blaine who still had tears in his eyes...

"Blaine, you finally met my mum." He laughed whilst crying as he flung himself into Blaine's arms...

"And she's as perfect as you said she was.." He whispered back.

"I love you so much, Blaine Anderson."  
"And I love you too, Kurt Hummel."

They leant in for a kiss and as they broke apart the room erupted with cheers...  
When they died down Mr Shue piped up...

"That was perfect you guys..."  
"PERFECT!" Everyone cheered.

The two boys shared a smile...

If only they knew how perfect that moment was...if only they knew.


End file.
